


红杏枝头19

by Hoooo



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoooo/pseuds/Hoooo





	红杏枝头19

王俊凯刚刚搀着王源上楼时，感受到他软软的歪在自己身上时，就已经是半硬的状态了，这会儿就隔着布料在王源胯间摩擦了几下，就完全硬起来了。王源床上是怎么样的没有人比他更清楚了，求欢的姿态总是这样扭捏，不会明说，只是通过一些小动作，扭一扭腰，撅一下屁股，再不然就是把脸埋进他的颈窝里，用鼻音发出“哼哼”地声音表达不满，小猫一样。其实王源自己不知道，即是他什么都不做都不说，只用那双水汪汪的大眼望着他，就足以勾得他神魂颠都了。但另一方面王俊凯就是还想看到他更多的姿态，所以时不时会故意拿乔，一定要王源先表态。  
只是喝醉了的王源，他这还是第一次尝。比平常更加娇憨可爱，还一点都不耐操，明明是自己要他快点进去，他这才放进去龟头，王源就吵着说疼，说着说着还哭出来了。王俊凯一看吓得赶紧退出来，翻身躺在一边，把王源抱在怀里哄。只是没过一会，王源的腿又环上了他的腰，还拉着他的手向后穴探去。王俊凯这下算是明白了，王源这哪里是真的疼，明明就是跟他撒娇呢。二话不说，掰开王源的臀瓣继续给他扩张，手指进出的同时似有若无的刮蹭着内里的凸点，惹得王源哭得更凶了。王源感觉后面已经很空了，王俊凯却还不见有要进来的意思，有点生气的抓着他的手腕，让他把手指退出来，然后抬着屁股去蹭王俊凯胯间顶起来的物件。  
王俊凯存着心思要逗他，自然不会这么快满足他。用了一个深吻来缓解了一点身下的欲望，放开那双被吸得红肿的唇瓣，才开口说话，“嗯？不怕疼了？”  
“不怕。”

王俊凯被他这副决然坚定的表情逗笑了，他扶着性器放了一半进去，却动也不动。王源被他这样不上不下的吊着，能清晰的感受到他的脉动，但是这还不够，不够深，不够力，比刚刚还要难受。他要什么王俊凯明明就是知道的，就是要故意欺负他。“全部都进来。”  
“你不疼了吗？”  
“我说了我不疼！”王源耐心快被磨光了，越急越气。  
“那刚刚为什么不行？”  
“你的太大了，我有点怕。”王俊凯这下乐了，继续追问想听的答案，“怕什么？”  
“会坏掉的，直接进去。”

果然人一喝了酒就会口无遮拦，这些荤话要撂在平时，王源肯定说不出口，即使是他开了头，王源也会上来捂住他的嘴，一本正经的不让他继续说了。看来以后只有他们两人的时候，可以喂王源吃点酒，这样吃起来才是软糯可口。  
王俊凯把剩下的半截缓缓的送进去，然后安抚的吻着王源的眉眼，嘴上还不停的表达自己的喜爱，“不会的，小乖你真的特别棒，全部都吃进去了呢。”边说边带着王源的手掌去摸他们的连接处，感受到他身体放松下来后，才开始了抽动。  
几十下后王源也被操开了，不再压制喉咙里的呻吟声，落在王俊凯耳朵里简直就是最好的催情剂，王源时不时收缩肠壁更是让他神魂颠倒。“宝贝你怎么这么好呢？又乖又漂亮，还那么会夹，你就是专门来勾我魂的吧？我可真的太喜欢你了。”  
王源被顶得意识涣散，这些话也不知道听进去了多少，只有身体上的感受是非常强烈的。


End file.
